


you start shaking at the thought

by letterthing



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterthing/pseuds/letterthing
Summary: "You should piss on me, sometime," Juuse says conversationally.





	you start shaking at the thought

**Author's Note:**

> hello. is it pee you're looking for?  
> just kidding. you've now crossed the line of plausible deniability. enjoy the piss kink.  
> [there's no actual sex, i guess, but piss felt the need for an explicit tag? idk. also warning for light d/s i Guess]

They're in the shower together, the first time. Bodies wet and glistening, the warmth of the shower enveloping them both in a shared sense of carelessness.  
  
"You should piss on me, sometime," Juuse says conversationally from his knees, comfortably on the shower stall's floor in front of Pekka and his hard dick.  
  
Pekka manages to inhale some of the stream of shower water. He chokes it back up, coughing, chest heaving.  
  
"Why would you want me to do that?" Pekka sputters out, voice squeaking at the end of his question, incredulous.  
  
"Don't know," Juuse says simply with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I think it'd be hot," he continues as he takes Pekka's hard cock in hand, beginning to likely stroke it up and down. "I think I'd like it."

Pekka thinks it’s unfair of Juuse to be talking at all as he jerks him off, let alone about weird kinks Pekka doesn’t have the concentration necessary to fully think about. It just feels unfair, right now. Unfair and potentially hot. And messy.  
  
Pekka groans as Juuse fits his mouth over the head of his dick and works his hand along the shaft, wet shower spray soaking his back. Pekka files the thought of it deep down in his brain, chalks it up to it being early and Juuse being horny. That's not something Juuse could seriously want.

  
  
  


It's a week or so later, the next time, Juuse wrapped up in Pekka's arms in the tub in Pekka's hotel room, the road loss still burning deep in his chest. Juuse feels lost and disappointed in himself. Juuse never feels good after a loss, doesn’t think anybody does, now that he’s thinking over it. But it’s different with him. The pain is so bone deep that it feels like it etches it into his marrow. The shame seems impossible to overcome. Or, at least, it used to feel that way. Before Pekka.  
  
"I wasn't kidding, you know," Juuse says, totally unprompted and breaking the silence that had come down between them,

  
Pekka hums gently. "You weren't kidding about what, baby?" he asks, voice soft and quiet, hands low on Juuse's warm, bubble-covered belly. There's a faint smell of lavender coming from whatever Juuse put in the bath before Pekka joined him and it makes Pekka want to keep Juuse like this forever, soft, safe, and warm.  
  
"About you peeing on me," Juuse says easily, unashamed. He’s long ago grown unashamed of asking Pekka for things. Especially things he thinks he needs. Pekka always says he’ll take care of him, anyways. Can’t hurt to ask.  
  
"Right now?" Pekka asks, a half smile already playing across his lips.  
  
Juuse scoffs. "Obviously not, you're not gonna ruin my bath now." Juuse's voice gets quieter as he continues, "we can talk about it, or.." his voice trails off, unsure of himself in a way Pekka hates. "It's ok," Juuse says suddenly, gently shaking his head, "you don't have to."  
  
Pekka feels hurt that Juuse doesn't feel comfortable asking for this. Or that he thinks he can't ask Pekka for this. That Pekka doesn’t want to do this. That Pekka doesn’t want to make him happy.  
  
"I want to. Whatever you want, baby," Pekka says, wrapping his arms around Juuses middle. He presses a kiss to the damp skin of Juuse's neck. "We'll talk about it when we get home," Pekka murmurs, a soft promise pressed into Juuse's pulse point.

  
  
  


Juuse grabs Pekka by the hand and drags him to the dining room table the minute they get home after the road trip, fingers intertwined, Pekka struggling to get his shoes off at the door.

“I want this,” Juuse says confidently, sure of himself.

Pekka has to stifle a chuckle at the overly determined look on Juuse’s face. As if this is something he has to convince Pekka of. That Pekka wouldn’t give him whatever he wants, always. That it doesn’t make Pekka’s heart swim at just the idea of making Juuse happy. “Okay,” he answers simply.

Juuse pauses for a moment, face contorting. “That’s it?”

Pekka does chuckle this time, coming up deep from his chest. “Obviously that’s not _it_ , but it’s a start,” he says, and he can feel the slight smile on his lips. 

“Okay,” Juuse puppets, clearly unwillingly to steer the conversation.

“How did you want to do it?” Pekka asks, “we could figure out the best way once I know what you want.”

“In the shower,” Juuse says hesitantly, feeling bizarre talking about Pekka pissing on him in such a frank way. But he knows he wants this, and if it takes an awkward conversation to work out the kinks, then it’s worth it.

Pekka hums, mulling things over. “In the shower tomorrow morning?” he finally settles on asking.

Juuse’s eyes light up, Pekka assumes at the idea of this happening so quickly. Juuse nods quickly and frantically.

“I need a verbal yes, as well, Juuse,” Pekka says firmly.

“Yes. Yes, sir,” Juuse says easily.

  
  
  


Juuse wakes up alone the next morning and feels his heart drop slightly when his hand touches the cold, empty spot next to him on their bed. But then he turns over and sees the mostly empty glass of water sitting on the nightstand and his brain clicks, remembering what he and Pekka had decided on the night before. Their discussion. Pekka’s promises and reassurance. His heart beats a bit faster and he closes his eyes to steady himself, takes a deep breath.

Pekka comes out of the bathroom looking fresh and awake, smiling down at Juuse.

“I’m gonna go get more water,” Pekka says grabbing the glass off the table. “Do you want anything?” he asks softly.

Juuse shakes his head no.

“Alright then” Pekka smiles, “I’ll be right back.”

Juuse smiles back at him and tries to hold back his gleeful noises as Pekka looks down at him, the look and feel of love plastered all across his face. It makes Juuse feel warm, safe.

“Don’t move,” Pekka adds as he closes the bedroom door, tone happy but still serious. Juuse has no intention of disobeying. 

Pekka comes back a few minutes later with his glass full and takes a big gulp as he sits down on the bed next to Juuse. Juuse feels sleepy and warm under their comforter and he wishes Pekka would just _do_ something, anything. Rather than sit there drinking his water and playing on his phone. Juuse grabs his own phone off the nightstand and tries to pretend like he’s not staring at Pekka over it.

As Pekka finishes the last of his glass, he looks down at Juuse and asks “Are you ready to start the day? Get nice and clean?”

Juuse nods, trying to hold back how eager he is. Pekka’s bottom lip looks wet and all Juuse wants to do is crawl into his lap and kiss him.

Pekka pulls the blankets back and bullies Juuse over to the shower, hands pressing at him and pushing him where he wants. Juuse’s more than happy to let Pekka do it.

Pekka turns the shower on, pushes Juuse into the shower where he wants him. Juuse waits under the spray of water for a minute or two while Pekka pulls out their towels, dropping to his knees when Pekka joins him in the stall, as if on instinct.

“Oh, good boy,” Pekka says gently, barely audible over the sound of the shower.

Juuse preens, has to hold back a whine. He wants this. It feels like it’s been building up for weeks and he’s ready, wants to beg and say so, but Pekka hasn’t told him to, so he remains quiet. Tries to muster up his best look of desperation, eyes wide and looking up at Pekka, hoping his please come across and that Pekka wants to listen.

Pekka moves his hands into Juuse’s hair, playing with the damp strands. Juuse can feel the spray of water warm against his back. Everything feels soft and heated, the whole world cut down to their shower stall and the source of all of it seemingly coming from where Pekka’s fingers are tangled in Juuse’s wet hair.

“I need you to close your eyes for me, Juuse,” Pekka says softly, and Juuse quickly obeys. “Good boy. Now your mouth.” Juuse does the same, following Pekka’s orders effortlessly.

Juuse hears Pekka move closer to him, feels one of his hands leave his hair and the other tighten its grip, keeping him still. The anticipation builds and builds in his chest, the seconds slowing down to hours, each breath, each in and out of his chest feeling like a lifetime.

And then Pekka does it and Juuse just feels - warmer, wetter. _It doesn’t smell like piss_ , Juuse thinks, the thought quickly passing, the half a second of a laugh caught behind his sealed lips. 

It isn’t until he realizes that Pekka’s talking that it changes, that it becomes something more. More than just an action but a claim. He’s muttering things, claiming Juuse, little whispered ‘ _you’re mine_ ’s and ‘ _good boy_ ’s, his voice getting lower and deeper, reverberating off the walls of Juuse’s heart. What probably lasts a few seconds feels like hours, Pekka marking him in a way no one else ever has or ever will.

It’s over in the blink of an eye, Pekka tangling his other hand back into Juuse’s hair, softly coaxing his eyes open with whispers of praise.

“You did so good, baby,” Pekka says reverently.

And Juuse can’t do more than look at him with wide eyes with the overwhelming weight of being owned sitting heavy on his chest.

Pekka pulls Juuse up off his knees and begins to clean him, paying special attention to scrubbing down his chest, making sure Juuse feels clean and comfortable, hugging him when he can, trying to make Juuse feel safe, loved.

Pekka helps Juuse out of the shower, gets into his own robe and wraps Juuse up in one of their fluffy towels, takes another and helps dry Juuse’s hair. It’s sticking up at odd angles here and there, but Pekka thinks it’s cute, endearing.

They crawl back into bed, Pekka leading Juuse by the hand, and they sleep the rest of the morning away, limbs tangled and morning sun lighting up their skin.


End file.
